brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luxionmk2/Researching Efficient Fusing, 5 months later
Fusing XP Yield When I first started this game, I was trying to figure out how much XP a unit yields when fused. I thought it was fixed by level and rarity, but the XP differs based on the amount of XP a unit needs to level. I never made the connection, but the answer is quite simply: :40% of XP invested in a unit being used as fusing fodder is conferred to another unit (plus the base, usually 100XP) :(60% if both units are of the same element-type) So if you ever wondered how much XP a unit would yield, just turn to the Unit Levels Table and do some math on the total XP. "God" Slimes The reason I'm blogging, however, is that the user, Michaellancetiu, pointed me to an article on appinvasion that pretty much touched on what I mentioned in my blog 5 months ago, older blog post. The idea of "overfusing" slime units in order to bank XP, Zel-cost-savings of fusing and consolidate unit space, effectively creating what the article dubs, "god" slimes. According to the data collected in my notes (and I have lots of notes), overboosted slimes do not yield 40% of the XP that went into them. It appears that the XP that exceeds the amount they needed yield even more. I'm trying to test this by raising a slime unit to just shy of level 10 (by fusing 2,465 XP worth of units), but during this "Fusion Rate Up" event, my three attempts were ruined by two "GREAT SUCCESS!" and one "SUPER SUCCESS!". Side story: I followed this up by fusing 15 Kings, 12 Gods and 2 Crystals into various units, to take advantage of the Rate Up. I only got one SUPER out of that batch, with 5x Kings. The rest were normal. I then got GREAT and SUPER fusing BB fodder. Blah. MAX Level Fused XP Bonus So my notes about various slime units from the past do not coincide with the "40% yield" theory. The percentages vary all over the place, but then I figured it out. MAX level slimes consistently provide a flat 356 XP on top of their 40% yield! (The 356 includes their level 1 base 102 XP) This is consistent with overfusing by 28xp to as much as 10,973xp. I have too few notes collected for other units, but I can say that a Mandragora (MAX Level 12) provides an extra 452xp while Thief Leon (MAX Level 30) provides a bonus of approximately 1,765xp. So how effective is "converting" elements through "god" slimes? Not very. You're only getting 60% XP out of mismatched elements through a "god" slime, versus 100% if you fuse the XP-unit itself. Examples: # From my previous blog, a Level 9 Mossy overfused with a Metal King, totaling 13,466xp put into the Mossy, would only provide 8,614xp to an Earth unit, or 5,742xp to a non-Earth unit. #* In this example, there's no cost savings since it's cheaper to fuse the King directly for the full 11,012xp. # Theory: A Level 1 Mossy fused with with a Metal King directly would only provide 4,761xp to a non-Earth unit, or 7,141xp to an Earth-unit. #* Again, minimal cost savings since the Mossy will cost an extra 900Z to fuse, for ~4K less XP. # Theory: A Level 1 Mossy fused with five Metal Kings directly. 55,060xp would yield 22,380xp to a non-Earth unit, or 33,570xp to an Earth unit. #* A Level 60 Earth unit will cost 7,000Z to fuse with the Mossy. That's 4.8xp/Zel. #* A Level 60 Earth unit will cost 30,500Z to fuse with 5 Metal Kings. That's only 1.8xp/Zel. #* If you're stingy about Zel, then fusing through "god" slimes is much more efficient. Do note that it only costs 20 Energy on the weekend to recoup the 20K Zel difference, while it requires Metal Parade Keys to get Kings. #* "GREAT/SUPER" bonuses do not adjust the XP/Zel ratio. However, there is more XP at stake. # Theory: A Level 1 Burny (switching it up) is fused with five Dark Crystals, totaling 757,620xp, meaning that it will provide 303,404xp to non-Fire units, or 455,106xp to a Fire unit. #* The costs come out to be the same as the Mossy/Level 60 example since costs are based on the level of the units, not the XP. 65xp/Zel through the Burny, or 25xp/Zel... the ratio is almost the same. In this case, however, you are losing way more XP - 302K XP just to save a little over 1 Jewel King's worth. Summary "God" slimes are best used to consolidate unit space. With Weekend Dungeons, Jewel Keys and Daily Rewards, Zel accrual has been quite trivial of late. I used banking in the past to put non-offense units someplace, e.g., Mandragoras and Harpies. Nowadays, I have plenty of low level trophy units that could use the bit of XP, or units that can use BB leveling of all types. I have enough space to keep Ghosts around to evolve, which I save for Daily Tasks. For the same reason as earlier, I have plenty of units of various elements that can use the extra floating Kings and Gods too. In my opinion, these "God" slimes are more ideal as "ghost" slimes. Kings, Gods and Crystals should be fused directly. Well, Kings for units under Level 40 or 50. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin posts